


Agents of BAU

by BuffyRowan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron's a good dad, Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has an interesting idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of BAU

**Author's Note:**

> No, this isn't a crossover. Yes, I was riffing off "Agents of SHIELD", the TV series spinning off of the Avengers movie. You'll see why.

Aaron was happy to sit and watch "Avengers" for the four thousandth time with Jack. Compared with some of his son's previous obsessions (Barney, Spongebob) the superheroes were much more tolerable to the adult mind. They were at the scene where Tony Stark and Steve Rogers met for the first time when Jack spoke up, "Uncle Dave is like the Tony Stark of your team."

Aaron nearly choked on his popcorn. "How's that?" He set the bowl on the coffee table, certain that he wouldn't want any more choking hazards during this explanation.

"He's rich, stubborn, arrogant, but really a nice guy under it. You're Captain America, you don't like bullies and mostly follow the rules."

He could see it. Following his son's logic, Aaron continued, "So, JJ would be Agent Hill. She's tough and a great right hand. Reid would be . . . Bruce Banner? Really smart, but a little awkward around people. But what about Derek?"

Jack frowned, obviously taking the selection of alter egos seriously. "Maybe . . . Nick Fury? He's not much for politics, and you've called him on cussing around me in the past . . ." Aaron laughed, agreeing. "Emily has to be Black Widow. She's all kick-butt and she went undercover to stop the one guy from coming after the team." Jack looked back at the creen, frowning, "But there's nobody like Garcia. We can't leave her out."

Aaron considered the various characters, trying to find a match for the quirky blonde. "Well, if we stay Avengers, the closest would be JARVIS. All-knowing, able to hack anything, advisor. But if we go genral comic book characters, she's Oracle."

"Who's Oracle?"

Aaron grinned, "How about we hit the comic book store tomorrow? I'll introduce you to some other superheroes. Tonight, wanna help me make some photos? I think Dave would like a picture of himself as Iron Man."

"And Derek in an eye patch!"


End file.
